The CRDL's Master
by Niar-Muse
Summary: There is only one person Cardin Winchester truly fears, and that person is his sister. Nightingale Winchester, the feared leader of team DEAN. What happens when she hears of his "exploits" in the Forest of ForeverFall?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. Yes, I am working on my other stuff but I just wanted to write this so badly! I might turn this into a full multi-chaptered fanfic if it gets to that point in my head where its an unbearable madness. **

**Anywaysssss Lets get started. **

**I do not own RWBY**

* * *

Cardin wasn't afraid of anything, he didn't fear the dark, laughed during thunderstorms and was unfazed when he'd listen to Creepypastas, but there was one thing he feared.

That one thing was a person.

And that person was, his sister.

Nightingale Winchester.

Fourth year student at Beacon with high scores, leader of team DEAN. She was a force that Cardin feared to the point of flinching should she even pass him in the halls.

It was no wonder what her reaction was to learning about the 'incident' in ForeverFall.

* * *

Team DEAN was taken a much needed break after a gauntlet of combat classes that resulted in two students with broken bones, all four of the members of team DEAN were enjoying a coffee or tea at their favorite Cafe on campus cafe.

Beacon Coffee House.

There was little wonder in how the small cafe kept up with the influx of First years, considering the fact that the baristas behind the counter had been in the business since childhood, serving tea and coffee at their mother's old shop before she passed away almost ten years ago. Pictures of her still hung on the walls of the small cafe as the smell of freshly made coffee and tea wafted out the windows.

The day was sunny with bright blue skies and the occasional cloud passing overhead, 'twas a perfect day to enjoy a nice refreshment in the cafe's crowded fenced-in courtyard, despite the recent expansion of the said courtyard it was still over flowing with students and teams.

The team of Fourth years were lounging at their usual spot in the corner of the courtyard, each holding their favored drinks and discussing that weeks events.

Gale Winchester stood prominent from most of her team, with burnt orange hair that flowed down her back in a soft wave, burning indigo eyes that reflected her signature smile. Her outfit consisted of the standard Beacon Academy Uniform although, she did wear her weapon as was custom for Fourth years to have their weapons on them.

Indeed she wore her weapon.

A pair of heels, at first glance no one would have noticed the bladed desert eagles on the back of the heels, they might have noticed the simple gray leather armor that covered her legs up to her thighs with the Winchester family logo printed across the tops, but not her weapons.

She was stunning in physical build to say the least, having matured into a fine young Huntress since the day she stepped foot in the Emerald Forest. Had she been standing, Gale would have stood about five foot nine with an added four inches, she was very intimidating and many first years felt fear when she walked past them in the halls.

With a sigh of content, Gale gazed around the table, a smile on her face as she looked at her teammates and close friends.

Elette sat with her nose buried in one of the many censored books on her Scroll, a bright blush spread across her creamy face as her bright gray eyes flicked from side to side, not minding the purple streaks that was her short hair. An assortment of quills were arranged into a hairpiece that only Elette seemed to know how to make, taking the shape of a bird's wing on the side of her head.

"I ship these two. So. Freaking. Much." She muttered as Gale rolled her eyes at the Shipping Fanatic.

Her next teammate was much more mellow that Elette…. considering the fact that he seemed to be sleeping with his head resting in his folded arms.

Lie Atsushi was her partner from day one and he never let her down, not even when they had fought against each other. Long black hair that was left to hang mid-way down his back fell across his currently closed magenta eyes. Gale didn't bother with waking him up even though they were in public, she found it quite cute when he fell asleep like that. The only sign of Atsu's weapons were the black fingerless leather gauntlets on both his hands, had his arms been facing up you would see two sharp blades positioned at the wrists to shoot out on a crossbow like mechanism.

"So I hear your brother's doing better in class now." The fourth and final member of team DEAN stated as Gale's eyes fell on him.

Daniel BriarBane, heir to the BriarBane weapons line and the dubbed master chef of DEAN. Currently his rose colored hair was pulled back in a high ponytail leaving his unruly bangs to frame his dull brown eyes, he was a bit more laid back in his outfit than his other teammates. The blazer and vest were unbuttoned and the tie was a lazy bow tie, over all it seemed that he had just rolled out of bed like that. His two hand guns were rested on the table in their holsters, luckily unloaded to the relief of Gale, she did not want to have another incident like last year with the first years. Twas a shame, some of them were still recovering from their now minor fractures in various portions of their bodies.

"It seems so, but something seems off." Gale simply stated as she gingerly sipped her coffee, the taste of caramel and creamer flooding her sense of taste.

"Off being?"

"He improved suddenly."

"Ah. Think he might be cheating?"

Gale was almost taken off guard from Daniel's comment, Cardin did have a rather questionable ascension in his grades.

"I hope not! Gale would kick his ass so hard!" Elette chimed in, placing her scroll down as she adjusted her hair piece.

"Urmmm….."

Gale sighed.

"We don't know what's the deal with this increase, for all we know he could have suddenly gotten smart…. like that'd ever happen…"

"Um?" A meek british accent whimpered as Gale looked towards the source of the voice.

A teenage girl stood there, most likely a first year judging by the formal way she wore her uniform; well kept and worn exactly according to the book. She had long chocolate hair that fell to her lower back and black eyes that resembled obsidian. The girl was taller than most first years by easily two inches with long rabbit ears adding to her height as they practically trembled under Gale's indigo gaze.

"Yes?" She asked, trying to calm the first year down as the said girl jumped.

"P-professor Goodwitch wanted to talk with you. She s-said it was about Cardin." The faunas stuttered as Gale frowned while both her teammates snickered behind her.

"Knew it. Pay up dear Dany-boy~." Elette purred as the said male groaned and handed her the apparent agreed amount of lien.

Gale stood up as she set down a tip for the baristas, her attitude going from relaxed to serious within a split second as she put both her hands on the railings of the nearby fence and swung her legs over the bars.

"I'll see you three back at the dorms." Gale said as she landed on the other side next to the faunas girl.

* * *

The two students of Beacon walked at a quick pace through the many ornate corridors of the said legendary school, Velvet glancing over at her upperclassman in wonder and a very minor amount of fear. The young woman noticed this and turned her head towards the first year and smiled warmly, effectively calming the faunas down.

"First year right?" Gale asked as the faunas girl meekly nodded.

"Ah, thought I recognized you from when Ozpin named your team. Team VANL correct?" The girl nodded again.

"I-its Velvet." She introduced as the two of them rounded the corner, coming face to face with Glynda Goodwitch.

"Velvet…. it suits you. Ah Professor Goodwitch your looking professional as always." Gale greeted as the huntress rolled her green eyes at the comment.

" thank you for retrieving , you are dismissed." Glynda nodded as Velvet hesitantly stepped back and looked at Gale.

"I'll see you around." Velvet said as she walked out of the hallway, having heard her name from a particular crimson haired cannon wielder that seemed to be her partner.

Once Velvet had rounded the corner Gale sighed and leaned against the wall.

"So, what did he do this time?"

* * *

Cardin Winchester nervously sat in the front row of one of the lecture halls rows of desks, his teammates were seated at different desks all relaxed. Cardin wished he was as relaxed as his teammates, after all they'd just get the standard three month detention. Him? He had every right to be nervous, considering a certain sister went to Beacon and that certain sister had warned him at the beginning of the year with a threatening aura that she'd be taking care of his punishments.

He could hear the hushed whispers of Professor Goodwitch and another young woman out in the hallway, there was a silence then the doors to the classroom were opened.

"Mr. Thrush, Bronzewing and Lark you may return to your dorms. However, you Mr. Winchester, your _sister_ would like to have a word with you." Professor Goodwitch stated calmly, and at that moment Cardin was deathly afraid while he visibly shook in fear whilst his teammates and the huntress vacated the room, the door closing behind them.

There was an awkward silence that lasted for what seemed like hours before the door slammed open again, Cardin screwed his eyes shut as the sound of the door closing echoed through the empty lecture hall.

The sound of metallic heels clicking across the polished linoleum floors grew ever close as his heart raced, his hands were sweaty and he must have looked so pitiful as the foot steps stopped before him.

He opened his eyes, thinking that she wouldn't be to mad with him, but all he saw before his face was planted into the desk was a frozen pair of indigo eyes.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" The female's voice hissed loudly as his head was lifted, dazed he almost didn't hear the young woman's heels click away a few steps.

"Your grades are disappointing, your performance is even more disappointing and you decided to black mail a student and planed to harm his partner? What the hell got into you? Do you think this is fun and games, Cardin? You could have killed everyone there! Had that student not protected you, you'd be home in a body bag! Your in Beacon Academy now, the legendary academy that is known for graduating top notch Hunters! For Vytal's sake your seventeen now! Why can't you act your age! This isn't Sanctum anymore, I can't just cover up all your mistakes. They aren't just going to give you a slap on the wrist anymore, your so god damn lucky that you weren't expelled!" Gale shouted, taking short breaths in between sentences as she stomped towards him. Fear rampaged through her brother's eyes, growing stronger with each sentence the soon-to-be-Huntress hissed.

"Your a disappointment to the Winchester name." And that was it. Cardin looked her in the eyes, tears already beginning to drip from his own. His body went limp from the shock of her words, he had seen her dark side before, but never this cruel, never this enraged.

"How could you say that?"

Gale's glare towards him intensified as her hands clenched and unclenched.

"How could I say that? Because its true. Our family has had a great standing here at Beacon ever since Mom and Dad graduated, when Mom died she made me promise that you wouldn't become an idiot and that you would make it through Beacon Academy! I made sure you were ready for Beacon, I made sure your application got through, I had to work my ass off just so you could step foot on campus! I did everything for you, and what have you done? You've slacked off, you've bullied your classmates and you've cheated and lied. The Winchester name is supposed to reflect Honor and Bravery in battle, all I see on you is Cowardice and Shamelessness!"

Gale was shaking now, Cardin was sitting there in shock as he shook violently with wide eyes.

"You want to earn back your right to the Winchester name? Report to my dorm room every day after class, your going to receive double the homework than your classmates and all your classes will start at a failing grade. You will have to crawl through hell because I am not dragging you out anymore after this. You screw up one more time your going home." Gale snapped as she turned on her heal and walked out of the room, opening the door and looking back at the moron that was her brother.

"Oh and bring Jaune with you."

With that she was gone, and Cardin's fate was sealed.

* * *

**So yeah…. I was just really bored and wanted to write this after thinking that hey, what if Cardin had a sister? So tell me, was it good, was it bad, does it need to be improved if so what needs to been improved? Should I make this a full multi-chaptered fanfic or should it just be a one shot? Your reviews are welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Dearest Readers, it got to that point. An unbearable madness inside my head, I should be working on my other stuff but currently I just need to get this down and out of my head so…. yeah. Here you are. **

**I do not own RWBY**

* * *

The Fourth Year Dormitories were so much more spacious than the First Years Dorms, for one most of the dorms had porches and seemed to house multiple rooms instead of just one.

Team DEAN's room was towards the top of the large dormitories, luckily elevators were available for most fourth year teams to use, but Cardin wasn't a fourth year, neither was Jaune. They didn't have the proper clearance to be even stepping foot into the Fourth Year Dormitories, but they were there somehow with a small hand written note from the leader of team DEAN.

A fourth year passed them in a hurry with her nose buried in her scroll as she waited for the elevator to arrive down, she halted in her hurried stride and looked back at them, blinking once, twice, thrice. All of a sudden the girl grinned and ran up to them.

"Oh! We've been expecting you two! Well, especially me, Gale's upstairs with everyone else! Follow me my little lemmings!" The girl sang excitedly as she practically took both the boys hands and skipped to the elevator, her feathered hair piece jostling with each bound she made.

The elevator was ornate to say the least, ruby red carpeting played nicely with the reflective metal walls. The fourth year clicked a button for the top floor and inserted her scroll into the said slot before the elevator jostled and began its ascent upwards.

"My names Elette Ross, but you may call me Elle~" Elle purred as she looked the two first years up and down, her eyes falling on Cardin.

"You look like your sister. Only, less awesome. Oh and you! You must be Jaune! So you're the one that killed the Ursa Major?" The fourth year greeted as the elevator came to a stop, the doors whirring open as Elle looked around before skipping out of the elevator. The halls were just as ornate as the elevator, red carpeting and white walls with a gold lining, several objects were hung by the doors in the hallways, memos from the past three years.

"Well don't just stand there! Come on!"

Jaune groaned as he slumped his shoulders.

"How did I ever get pulled into this….."

* * *

-Earlier that day-

Jaune sat there in Professor Ooblecks class as the said teacher rushed about the room, seemingly powered by the varying sizes of coffee cups scattered about his class room.

It seemed that this class never ended, that time just seemed to slow down the moment Jaune stepped foot into the room. It was odd today though, he knew that Cardin sat right behind him, he could literally feel the male behind him, but he was…. off. Instead of his usual laid back attitude, he was sitting straight and paying attention even….. taking notes?

Being lost in his thoughts Jaune almost didn't notice Oobleck ask him a question, having halted before his desk.

" , do you or do you not know the answer?"

"Ummm the answer…. to the question is…" Jaune looked to his teammates for help, finding that Blake and Pyrrah were putting on quite a silent show. Involving Pyrrah laying her head down on the desk and feigning death while Blake used her book as a guillotine. He could faintly see Weiss rolling her icy blue eyes in the row above them.

"The execution?" Jaune answered, more of a question than an answer.

"Well done , now as I was saying. The execution of the mad queen was the turning point in the War of Vauco…." And Jaune was gone, his mind wandering elsewhere as he aimlessly scribbled in his notes, trying to make it appear that he was paying attention.

Class ended minutes later as the green haired, dis-shelved professor speed out of the class room. All around him students began to gather their things and leave the class rooms.

"Hey guys… thanks for the help." Jaune muttered towards Blake and Pyrrah as they began to exit the classroom, Pyrrah opened her mouth to speak.

"Arc!" A well known male's voice called from behind as the trio froze, Cardin stood behind him looking somewhat unnerved.

"I n-need you to….. we need to…" Cardin tried saying before sighing and pushing past Jaune "Just meet me after school in the dorms and don't be late."

* * *

_-present- _

"So this is it. Home sweet… well dorm." Elette chimed as she turned the door handle and pushed the door open, gliding into the room whilst calling for someone in a sing-song voice.

"Gale! I told you they were hot~~~" She sang as she fled into the short hallway extending off of the small living room the two flustered first years found themselves in.

The dorm room was bigger than the first year dorms, for one it seemed to be more of a small apartment than an actual dorm. The living room was rectangular shaped, furnished simply with a white sofa and two matching white arm chairs, a coffee table sitting in between with several pieces of paper scattered across it. There was a panel for where a holographic television was mounted on the wall, below it a simple wooden book case overflowing with books. A coat rack was by the door, a single school uniform blazer hanging off it with a pair of armored heels resting at the base.

Jaune took note of the way that Cardin flinched the moment his eyes rested on the armored piece of foot wear.

A small kitchen took up a small corner of the living room, a direct shot from the front door, the kitchen consisted of a mini fridge nestled between two counter tops, one occupied by a sink and the other mainly free save for the coffee maker in the corner up against the microwave that rested atop the mini fridge. There were three cabinets above the small kitchen, no doubt filled with mugs and plates and perhaps a few tea bags and coffee beans. To complete the kitchen a waste basket was placed and a small four seated table sat near by.

A male sat at the table, text books piled neatly above his hunched over form as his magenta eyes shot from the open text book before him and back down to his notebook, his hand quickly jotting down notes as he seemed to be working almost machine like.

Black hair hung over most of his features and spreading down his back, Jaune could have easily mistaken him for Ren had he not just seen the said male back at the dorms, already occupied with assisting the ever bubbly Nora.

The male seemed to take no notice of the first years presence as he continued to work in his own little machine like way.

The rest of the living room was bare, with a pair of glass sliding doors leading to a porch, most of it obscured by the heavy red curtains. There was a hallway that Elette had vanished down, three doors lining the walls, no doubt leading to two different bedrooms and possibly a bathroom.

One of the doors opened and out stepped a young woman with long burnt orange hair, a white towel rested on her shoulders. She wore a simple pair of gray shorts and a gray tee-shirt that was slightly damp from her hair which, currently, she was tying into a loose ponytail at the base of her neck.

Indigo eyes looked up as she smiled lightly.

"You must be Jaune." She said warmly, when her eyes fell on Cardin they turned into a cold glare and her smile dropped "Cardin."

"G-gale" Cardin stuttered, more out of fear than anything else as his sister stepped out from behind the couch, giving everyone in the room a clear look at her right leg. A thick white ace bandage was wrapped around her ankle, spiraling up to her knee where it was held in place by a small metal clamp. She walked with a slight limp to her gait as she made her way over to the two first years, clearly not noticing her teammate glance up at her with concerned eyes that lingered for a few seconds before falling back down to his work.

"So, Jaune, I presume that my brother hasn't told you why you're both here?"

"N-no ma'am… wait did you say brother?" The woman sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Unfortunately, yes. Cardin and I are siblings, but that is not the point. You are gathered here to improve your academic grades, you not so much Jaune, Cardin on the other hand." She explained as she trailed off, turning on her good heel she waltzed towards the table and selected a few books off of the piles by her teammate and placed them on the table "Your grades have been reset to failing, I expect you to work hard. Jaune is here for you to both get along and work as a team, despite not being on the same team."

She beckoned towards the two to sit down and oddly Cardin was compliant and took a somewhat hesitant seat across from Jaune while the other did the same thing. The moment Cardin sat down a clip board was dropped before him, a packet of paper about the thickness of Jaune's little finger, was delicately clipped into place as both of them looked at it wide-eyed.

"That's all the work you need to complete Cardin, by the end of this quarter." Gale hissed as she turned and picked up her heeled boots, walking back to the table and setting them down she sat and began to precociously take the bladed gun heels apart.

Cleaning and sharpening the weapon pieces as both boys began the long tedious process that was homework.

* * *

**Oh gosh readers, the reviews you have dropped by so far have been amazing to read and has really made me happy. I was very happy to have written this chapter this weekend, its really cold outside currently so stay warm if your in a freezing area. This weather warning is in effect until May.  
Anyways, A little forewarning, the next chapter wont be up until after next week as I should be studying for finals currently. So after finals expect this story to be back up and running again.  
As always, Niar signing off! **


	3. Chapter 3

The arena echoed with the sound of metal grazing metal as heels clacked along the ground, Gale's feet were a blur as Jaune blocked her onslaught with his shield, holding it before him using a technique he had learned from Pyrrah the week before.

Gale flipped backwards onto her hands, bringing her bladed heels up and hooking them under Jaune's shield before firing two small aura blanks from the desert eagles and ripping the shield from his grasp.

The shield flew up into the air as Gale landed up right and smiled, waltzing towards Jaune as he sighed for the umpteenth time that session.

"Well your getting better at blocking, but you can't just tire your enemies out. The Creatures of Grimm are relentless in their onslaught against mankind." She explained with a smile as she lifted her hand and caught Jaune's shield in it, handing it back she skidded away a few feet and readied herself "We're going to switch positions now, you attack me and I'll block."

Jaune only nodded as he readied himself.

* * *

Cardin struggled to hit the blur of white and gold that raced around him, he currently was pinned from all sides, blocking with his weighted mace as small nicks were made in the metal.

The clash of metal upon metal resounded through the arena as the white gold blur slowed its movements for a few seconds and Cardin smirked, swinging his mace down he thought he had the forth year…. until he felt a cool piece of metal press against his neck.

"Don't rely on your eyes. Use your aura." A flat male voice reminded as the blade left his neck, the owner having stepped back. The familiar click of metal sliding back into its leather holsters reached Cardin as he breathed deeply, trying to control the anger that rose inside him. Even he knew it wasn't smart to attack a fourth year head on..

"Again." Atsu ordered as he readied himself for another sparring session.

* * *

"Right, Left, Right, Left. Right and Right again Jaune!" Gale encouraged as she skidded back on her heels, allowing the first year to catch his breath "Don't spin next time, your leaving an opening."

"O-okay." Jaune stuttered slightly, out of breath as he caught the water bottle thrown at him and twisted the cap off, downing half the bottle in one go.

"Your getting better, the Vytal Festival starts next week. Are you and your team thinking of competing in the arena?" Gale asked as she popped the ammunition chamber from her bladed gun heels and let the steam that had built up inside air out of them.

"I haven't thought of that yet…" Jaune admitted as Gale waltzed back towards him

"You should go out for it. It'll build up your team work and with the extra help your receiving you're sure to gain something from the competition even if you don't win." "What about you? Is your team competing?"

"Yes, but we wont be facing off against each other. So don't worry about that, shall we get back to training?"

"R-right. Lets do this."

* * *

Atsu grunted as he felt the butt end of the mace crash into his gut, he lost his balance slightly but felt the clenched fist coming his way, he simply lifted his hand and caught it.

"Well you finally hit me." Atsu congratulated in a flat voice as he flicked Dancing Dragons back into their wrist sheaths a frown falling across his mouth "Still you refused to even use your aura. It leaves me to wonder if you even know what your aura is."

"Of course I know what aura is!" Cardin shot back as the Fourth year shrugged him off and adjusted the holsters of his Dancing Dragons.

"Then control it. Focus it. Use it as a shield and not a force." Atsu's voice rose ever so slightly as his scroll buzzed from its place on his belt. He drew it out and looked at the message projected across the screen.

"We wont be sparing tomorrow. Go back to your dorm and meditate on your Aura."

* * *

Both Jaune and Cardin were sore by the time they managed to get back to their respective teams dorms, thanks to a well timed sweep of the leg and slash of a blade that threw off his footing, thus landing him on his back and sending his respective weapon clattering away. Before they could start another session however, both fourth years were called away via scroll, probably by their teammates, leaving Jaune and Cardin to make their way back from the sparring arena alone.

By the time Jaune had made it into his dorm his other teammates were already at diner that was served every day in the dining hall, but he didn't care about food at the moment and instead collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep instantly.  
Cardin on the other hand sat himself down on the edge of his bed and pried off his armor, reminding himself that he'd drop it off at his locker tomorrow.

Eventually both boys were succumbed to a deep sleep that would only begin the longest night...

It started with a scream.

* * *

**Oh gosh readers, this is so rushed and short and I'm sorry. Writers blocks suck. End of story... anyways, its starting to get into the actual plot set out for this fanfic.  
I shall see you all in the next chapter.  
Till then.**


End file.
